


Separati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Noi siamo Venom [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il periodo in cui Eddie Brock e Venom erano divisi.Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: "We were thinking we would never be apart | With your name tattooed across my heart | Who would have thought it would end up like this?





	Separati

Separati  
  
Eddie osservò Venom oltre la teca di vetro. Il simbionte faceva saettare la lingua lunga un braccio, ricoprendo il vetro antiproiettile di saliva.  
"Pensavo che non avremmo mai potuto essere separati" sussurrò.

Il simbionte lanciò una serie di versi striduli, mostrando i denti aguzzi.  
"E' come se il tuo nome fosse tatuato sul mio cuore, sei parte di me e della mia pelle". Proseguì a parlare Brock, guardò la creatura contorcersi e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Chi avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe finita in questo modo? Separati da un cancro, io morirò e tu vivrai senza di me". Concluse Eddie, passando le mani tra i corti capelli biondi.  
  
[103].


End file.
